Slick Clyde
Slick Clyde is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Not much is known about Slick, though the Vigilante 8 booklet labels him as a playboy. In the opening scene of the first game, he helped Convoy and his Vigilantes fight Sid Burn and his Coyotes at a military weapons depot. It is here that Clyde discovers a Lightning Dispensing Apparatus (which he thought was a cool antenna). This becomes his staple special weapon in the first game. According to his Vigilante 8 Quest, Slick had little interest in joining the Vigilantes, but John Torque bullied him into it. He also stated that if it weren't for John, he would have tried overthrowing Convoy and become leader himself, showing his love for power. His ending in the game is considered canon. In his ending, he stops at a roadside bathroom in 1977. While there he discoveres Houston 3's discarded biotech armband. Clyde puts it on, not knowing that the armband was still active and it brainwashes him into serving OMAR. In V8: 2nd Offense, Clyde makes a return, but as a frail old man who travels to the past from the year 2017. It is revealed that he rose through the ranks of OMAR to become its new CEO. In his time, people were becomming less dependent on oil (possibly due to newer and more efficient drive systems) and, after the events of 1977, OMAR just didn't have good standings with the public. It was also reveal that Clyde was slowly dying and many people believed that OMAR would die with him. To counter this belief and as his last hoorah, Clyde orders his best assassins, Obake and Darius, to infiltrate Stanford University and steal prototype Time Displacement Capsules. Clyde's plan was to go back to the 1970s when OMAR had a chance to put America out of business as well as revive the Coyote auto gang and destroy the Vigilantes. Endings In his V8 ending, Clyde finds Houston 3's armband in a roadside bathroom and puts it on. A newspaper clipping reveals his picture and his quote saying "Long live OMAR!", along with "Slick Clyde New Leader Of Coyotes". This ending is canon. In his ''V8: 2nd Offense'' ending, Clyde wakes up handcuffed in his limo in the passenger's seat with Obake next to him driving. Clyde looks around, realizing he is back in the future, he turns to Obake and realizes Obake is a traitor. Obake then sets the limo's autopilot for the OMAR Empire and prepares the weapons for firing as she bails out and lets the limo explode with Clyde in it, killing him and destroying OMAR. Vehicles In V8, Clyde piloted the 1970 Clydesdale, a vehicle that looks similar to the Ford Bronco. It had medium speed and decent armor. His special weapon is the White Lightning. When fired, a ball of electricity is shot up in the air and then rains down on the nearest car, damaging and stalling it. In V8: 2nd Offense, Clyde returned in the stylish Excelsior Stretch Limo. The vehicle was just as fast as the Clydesdale but had a little weaker armor. His special weapon was the Chain Lightning, a weapon that shocked a nearby vehicle. If another vehicle was near, the lightining would jump to from on car to the next. It was, by far, the easiest weapon to get whammies with. Category:Characters Category:Coyotes Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters